prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Divas Championship
| firstchamp = Michelle McCool | lastchamp = Charlotte Flair }} The WWE Divas Championship was a professional wrestling championship in WWE. The championship was created by WWE in 2008, and was introduced in story-line by then, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero as an alternative to Raw's Women's Championship. Michelle McCool became the inaugural champion on July 20, 2008, when she defeated Natalya at The Great American Bash. After former Divas Champion Maryse was drafted to Raw as part of the 2009 WWE draft, she took the title with her. McCool won a match against Melina to unify the WWE Divas and Women's titles at the Night of Champions pay-per-view on September 19, 2010, creating the Unified Divas Championship. The title was retired at WrestleMania 32, when Lita revealed the new WWE Women's Championship to replace the Divas Belt. History With the first WWF Brand Extension, a storyline division in which WWE assigns its employees to a different program, the other being Raw, in 2002, the WWF Women's Championship was to be defended on both brands. At some point that year, however, it became exclusive to the Raw brand. Thereafter, only Divas on the Raw brand were able to compete for the WWF Women's Championship, while the Divas on the WWF SmackDown brand were unable to compete for a women's-exclusive championship. However, on a few occasions the regulation was bypassed with Melina, Ashley, Torrie Wilson and Nidia challenging for the title while on the SmackDown brand but none were successful. As a result, WWE created the WWE Divas Championship and introduced it in a storyline on the June 6, 2008 episode of Friday Night SmackDown when then SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero announced the creation of the title. The championship belt was officially unveiled on the [[July 4, 2008 Smackdown results|July 4, 2008 episode of SmackDown]]. After winning respective matches to earn the opportunity to wrestle for the new championship, Michelle McCool defeated Natalya at The Great American Bash to become the inaugural champion. When Maryse won the title from McCool in December 2008, she dislocated her kneecap at a live event later that month. Similar to how Trish Stratus kept the Women's Championship when she was sidelined with a herniated disc in 2005, Maryse was able to keep the Divas Title upon her return in late January 2009. As part of the 2009 WWE Draft, then-Divas Champion Maryse was one of the people drafted to the Raw brand, in the process making the championship exclusive to Raw. It was announced on the [[August 30, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|August 30, 2010 episode of Raw]] that the Divas Championship would be unified with the Women's Championship at a match at Night of Champions. And with that, the title (known briefly as the WWE Unified Divas Championship) became accessible to both WWE brands and the champion could appear on both shows, a situation made permanent by the ending of the Brand Extension in 2011. AJ Lee was the first diva to defend the championship at WrestleMania. Paige was the last Diva to hold the championship with the scratched logo and the first to hold the new 2014 version. She is also the only diva to hold the Divas Championship and the NXT Women's Championship at the same time. Reigns There have been 26 total reigns and 1 vacancy. The inaugural champion was Michelle McCool, who defeated Natalya at The Great American Bash on July 20, 2008. AJ Lee and Eve Torres hold the record for the most reigns in history with 3 each. Nikki Bella's second reign is the longest in the championship's history at days and Jillian is the shortest reigning champion, with her reign lasting 4 minutes and 30 seconds. The final champion was Charlotte, who held the title only once by defeating Nikki Bella on September 20, 2015 at Night of Champions. 2010 WWE Divas title Tournament A tournament was announced to crown a new champion after former champion Melina was stripped of the title due to injury. The first round started on January 4, 2010. Title Tournament Round One :*Maryse defeated Brie Bella on January 4, edition of RAW. :*Gail Kim defeated Jillian on Janaury 7, edition of WWE Superstars. :*Alicia Fox defeated Kelly Kelly on January 11, edition of RAW. :*Eve Torres defeated Katie Lea Burchill on January 11, edition of RAW. Semi Final :*Maryse defeated Eve Torres on January 25, edition of RAW. :*Gail Kim defeated Alicia Fox on January 25, edition of RAW. Final :*Maryse defeated Gail Kim to win the vacant title on February 22, edition of RAW. Past Designs Divas_championship.png|WWE Divas Championship (2008 - 2014) divastitle2.jpg|Divas Championship reveled July 4, 2008. Category:World Wrestling Entertainment championships Category:Women's championships Category:Singles championships Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Inactive championships